Cry
by dutchtulips
Summary: quickfic, 5th year. ron's feeling depressed because he thinks hermione's in love with viktor. she finds ron to talk to find out what's wrong, and. . . . .


SD ~ J.K. Rowling reaps all. "Cry" is by Mandy Moore.

****

Cry

-dutchtulips-

The cool autumn air whipped at Hermione's cheeks as she trekked across the yard and towards the Quidditch field. She stuffed her hands deeper into the pockets of her cloak as a sudden strong breeze tossed her scarlet and gold scarf over her shoulder. Hermione knew he was there. He had to be. She'd looked everyplace else.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself standing at the edges of the field, staring at the three giant hoops at the opposite end. As she stood there, Hermione realized it was the first time she'd been here when there was no game going on. The quiet was deafening. 

She glanced up at the stands and saw a person sitting there. He wasn't hard to miss, as he was the only one on the field besides herself. It was like a fleck of paint on an empty canvas. Hermione let out a sigh and started to mount the stands, making her way towards him.

He hadn't seemed to notice her presence. He just sat there, staring up at the stormy sky. The expression on his face held no emotion, but Hermione knew he was bursting with feelings.

__

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended too soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

She came even closer. "Ron?" She whispered. 

He turned slowly and looked at her. "Oh, hi, Hermione," he said shortly.

Hermione stepped forward and sat down next to him. She was quiet for a long moment, and then said softly, "Harry said you might be here."

"I see."

She stared down at her hands for a long moment, and then looked back up, tossing her head and flicking a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Ron stared back up at the sky and ran a hand through his hair. "There's nothing to talk about."

Hermione sighed inwardly. "Come on, Ron. Don't lie to me. I know something's bothering you."

He said nothing.

"Fine. You don't want to talk? Okay," she shrugged. "I'll just get up and leave in a huff, and then you'll want to stop me but you won't have the guts to, and another chance will just pass you by."

"Hermione, don't act like you know what's bothering me. Don't try to use psychology on me, okay? Just quit pretending like you know me when you don't," Ron snapped.

"What are you talking about? We have been friends for five years now. I would think that I _do_ know you to some extent, Ron. Now I really just wish you'd tell me what's bothering you. I want to help," Hermione replied.

"Fine. Fine, you want to know what's bothering me, 'Mione? You really want to know? It's you!" He exclaimed, shooting a glance at her. 

Hermione felt as if she'd suddenly been punched in the stomach. "Me?" She squeaked.

He looked away. "Look, 'Mione, you _know_ how hard it was for me to tell you how I feel about you. And now when Krum shows up on his little visit -"

"I didn't ask him to do that!" She shot back. "He just popped in on me as a surprise! I don't have any control over what Viktor does, you know."

Ron hadn't seemed to hear her. His voice dropped lower and he turned toward her. "We were sitting in the common room during afternoon break and it all just came spilling out. I had to let you know how I felt, 'Mione. I wanted you to know. And it was so hard for me. I thought you understood that. But apparently not, because there you are with Krum ten minutes later -" He broke off. 

Hermione looked at him, assuming he had just trying to catch his breath. But when she tried to meet eyes with him, she realized.

__

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

"Ron. . ." she said, very softly. "Ron, please. . .it's all right."

He didn't look at her. "I don't have anything to say to you, 'Mione."

"Ron, please. I didn't kiss Viktor."

"Then what do you call it, then?" He suddenly exclaimed. "Were you trying to revive each other or something? Give me a break, Hermione. I _saw_ you."

"Ron. . ." She gently touched his arm. "I didn't kiss Viktor. He kissed _me_."

Ron still sat with his back to her. He sniffled, and then said, "Oh, well, zip-a-dee-do-dah. News flash, 'Mione. It takes _two_ people to kiss, you know." He paused. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, all right? I understand you'd much rather just tear my heart out." He turned sideways and stared up at the sky again.

__

It was late in September

And I've seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I never was that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky

I was changed

Hermione felt as if _she_ wanted to cry now. With her voice quivering, she said, "Ron. . .how can you accuse me of that? How can you make me sound so. . . so, selfish and, uncaring? But if you're trying to hurt my feelings as well, you're doing a pretty good job!"

He was silent for a moment. "But how could you, 'Mione? Even if you do fancy Viktor? How could you just go and kiss him right after I pour my heart out on you? I'm your best friend! Didn't you consider my feelings?"

"I'm telling you I didn't kiss Viktor! He kissed _me_!" Hermione almost screamed. She calmed down a bit before saying anything again. "And yes, I _was_ thinking of you. Do you know how awful I felt when he kissed me, right after you told me what you did?"

Ron brought a hand up and wiped it across his face. "Do tell," he said dryly.

__

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Hermione let out a long, tired sigh. Finally, she whispered, "I'm your best friend, Ron. I would never lie to you. Why you keep assuming that I meant to hurt you is beyond me when I keep telling you I didn't. Why would I purposely hurt you, Ron? Whether I fancy Viktor or not?"

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to establish," he said shortly.

She started to get angry. "Ron Weasley, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not lying?!"

He didn't answer.

Hermione sighed, then decided to try again. In a calm, compromising voice she said, "Look, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. Viktor just kissed me, all right? I didn't kiss him. I had just been going to my class. I wasn't off looking for Viktor to make out with him. You've got to believe me."

__

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything all right. . .

There was a pregnant silence. Ron wiped his red eyes and looked at her for a long moment.

"You fancy him, don't you."

Hermione just looked at him. "Ron, do you accept my apology or not?" She asked in a reasonable tone of voice.

Ron arched an eyebrow and looked back up at the sky again. "You do."

"All right, Ron. You warned me not to pretend like I know you when I don't. Maybe you should follow your own advice," Hermione said briskly.

"And like you said to me, we've been friends for five years. I'd think that I _do_ know you to _some _extent," he retorted.

"Oh do you, now?" She replied smartly. "I just rate Viktor _so_ much, don't I? I'm just crazy in love, aren't I? Do you want to _know _how much I fancy him? Do you?"

Hermione didn't wait for Ron to answer. She clutched his shoulder to turn his face to hers, and then she kissed him.

__

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

In places no one would find. . .

She broke it off a few moments later, revealing Ron's bewildered face. A smile broke the corner's of Hermione's mouth. "You were partially correct, Ron. I _am_ in love with somebody, but not Viktor."

"Wh-why. . . didn't you tell me?" He finally managed to utter. "I told you, but you - you didn't tell me."

"You were always stronger than I was, Ron. I would've never admitted it, but you are. I may have smarts, but. . .I think, I'm starting to realize. . .courage, love, devotion, friendship. . .they're more important," she replied softly.

He wiped his face again, with the back of his sleeve. Ron was quiet for a long time, then, finally, "I - I love you, Hermione."

She put her wrists at his neck and squeezed gently, leaning against his chest. "I love you, Ron."

Hermione released him a moment later and looked at him, sensing there was something he wanted to say. "Go ahead," she whispered.

"I don't know. . .it's just, I can't believe that number one student Hermione Granger could love average pupil me," Ron replied.

"Let me guarantee you, Ron. There is nothing average about you. Everything you do is special. Everything you are is special," she smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Of course. And, one other thing, there's one particular thing you have that Viktor never will," she whispered.

"What?" Ron inquired, brow furrowed.

"Me."

__

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

****

el fin

__


End file.
